


Drip Drop

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I would die for these babies, M/M, me and the boi(friend) reading during a rainstorm, oooh its romance ish, please watch Kimi no na wa its so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Muku and Yuki read on a rainy day.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Drip Drop

It was quiet. No other sounds were heard other than the scratching of pencils and occasional sighs. It was quiet, maybe even too quiet. Until suddenly, the bell rang. The bell rang and that meant Yuki Rurikawa was free. Good, today was terrible. The boy got up, gathered his things and made his way to the door. In the hallway, he saw pink hair poking out from the crowd of other students. Yuki started to approach the mass of pink hair and…fwap. 

Muku Sakisaka had his face buried into a book until he crashed into someone, “A-ah! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so-” 

“I get it Muku, you’re sorry.” Yuki deadpanned.

Muku looked up to see his troupe mate, “Ah, Yuki-kun, I’m sorry! Ah, I said it again didn’t I? Eee, you shouldn’t have to listen to a little shrimp like me stutter like a broken record and-”

“Muku, it’s fine. You shouldn’t read while walking, you know. You could’ve gotten hurt.” 

Muku awkwardly laughed, “Ehehe, you’re right. I’ll be more careful Yuki-kun!” Muku picked up his manga of the day and made a sad noise. “The cover’s bent…” For some strange reason, this made Yuki’s heart sink, even though it didn’t really concern him. “Maybe we can fix it once we’re back, let’s go.” 

-☔️💖☔️-

The pair started to walk home. Taking the usual turns until Muku stopped. “Um...Yuki-kun? C-can we go this way this time?” Yuki’s eyes followed where Muku was pointing. 

“The longer way?”

“Yes...um but we don’t have to if you don’t want to! You don’t even have to walk with me! I can go alone just like a-”

“Muku, shut up!” Whoops, Yuki didn’t mean to yell… “I mean, just stop. Stop doubting yourself. If I didn’t want to walk with you I wouldn’t be here, right? We can go the long way, it’s fine.” 

After an uncomfortably silent start of their walk, Yuki spoke up. 

“Sorry, for yelling back there.” 

“It’s okay, Yuki-kun. You’ve had a rough day, I understand.” Muku kindly smiled, like he always did.

“Yeah, um…” Yuki somehow hadn’t been very used to Muku’s understanding. He could feel his face heating up. Yuki quickly changed the topic, “So... what’s that manga about?” At the opportunity to talk about his manga, Muku’s eyes lit up. “Oh! It’s a romance! It’s about a girl named Mitsuha and a boy named Taki! One day they woke up in each other’s bodies, which was a little weird but...” Yuki didn’t mean to stop listening. He just...couldn’t focus. He couldn’t help looking at how Muku’s eyes sparkled, how widely he was smiling, the way his hands moved when explaining plot points. No doubt about it, Muku Sakisaka was adorable.  
“Yuki-kun? Would you like to read it with me?” Yuki snapped out of his trance and stuttered out a “Yeah, sure.”

-☔️💖☔️-

The two had been having small conversations until, out of nowhere, it started to rain. “Oh no! I don’t have an umbrella!” Muku panicked, instinctively grabbed Yuki’s hand and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Yuki almost tripped because of Muku’s sudden action. “Wh- hey! Slow down, Wonder Boy!” Muku couldn’t hear him over the rain and the thumping of both their feet. 

-☔️💖☔️-

After a surprisingly short run and Yuki’s complaints of having sore legs. Yuki and Muku headed into Room 202. Muku plopped down on the floor. Yuki sat down next to him. Muku pulled the manga he was talking about out of his bag. “Yuki-kun, do you wanna start reading now?” 

“Do you have any homework?”

“No, I finished it during school. What about you?

“Same here. I guess we could read it now.”

-☔️💖☔️-

Yuki found himself captivated by the story. The characters agreed to write each other’s names on their hands so they wouldn’t forget. Instead, one of the characters wrote “I love you.” This gave Yuki an idea, he wasn’t sure if he would go through with it, but he had an idea regardless.

-☔️💖☔️-

The pair finished the manga later than they originally thought. Muku had cried multiple times. Yuki wouldn’t admit it but he did tear up a bit. Muku fell asleep first. Yuki borrowed a pen and took Muku’s hand. Writing something as lightly as he could, then he carried Muku into his bed. He listened to the rain and the soft sounds of Muku snoring. He left to go to his own room after that.

-☔️💖☔️-

Muku woke up not on the floor, but in bed. He didn’t remember crawling into bed so maybe Kazunari put him there. Muku stretched and caught a glimpse of something on his hand. It said “I love you.” and it was Yuki’s handwriting.

-☔️💖☔️-

Yuki woke up a bit later than usual. He stayed up wondering if Muku would notice what he did. He found a sticky note on his sewing machine. It said “I love you, too.” It was Muku’s handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write Yuki super well but I love Muki so much. I hope you liked it! It was actually pretty fun to write this!  
> By the way, that manga they were reading? That's a thing. It's called Kimi no Na wa and it made me cry. Please watch it if you can, it's so good!


End file.
